


Thunderbolt and Lightning

by OHSHC_Trash_14



Series: Bohemian Rhapsody [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Weather, Character Death, Gen, Thunder and Lightning, Trans Matt Holt, you'll be sad but he's an OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OHSHC_Trash_14/pseuds/OHSHC_Trash_14
Summary: The Holts are visiting family in Italy, but unfortunately the trip is not as enjoyable as was planned. Their uncle is on a boat for work, and the weather turns bad.





	Thunderbolt and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Because this series has a bunch of OCs I made for it, I'm putting a little guide here that I'll put at the top of every part of the series from here on out. If you know Italian, please don't be offended by anything, I got all these names from a website that I use for my OCs and I only know what they mean and what gender they're associated with, all according to the site. Aside from names, any Italian will be courtesy of google translate so please tell me if something is wrong/doesn't make sense
> 
> Nonna (that's what everyone calls her) - Grandmother of Matt, Pidge, and all the cousins. Mother of Colleen and her siblings.  
> Emanuele - Nonna’s oldest child, older brother of; Colleen, Luciana, and Raffaele, father of; Tonia, Jovanni, Nicoletta, Panfilo, and Elia, husband of Tiziana.  
> Luciana - Younger sister of Emanuele and Colleen, older sister of Raffaele, mother of; Ilaria, Salvatore, Leone, and Angie, wife of Vincenzo.  
> Raffaele - Adopted younger brother of; Emanuele, Colleen, and Luciana, uncle of all the cousins.  
> All of the cousins in age order:   
> Tonia, Jovanni, Ilaria, Nicoletta, Salvatore, Matt, Panfilo, Leone, Angie, Elia, Pidge.

“Tutti dentro, everyone inside, everyone inside, tutti dentro!” Nonna yelled. Most of the cousins were playing outside, and it had started to rain.   
The adults knew there was a storm rolling in from the ocean, but didn’t expect it to be so bad. Everyone spent the next several hours indoors. Luciana wanted to take her kids back to her house, but Nonna said that no one should be driving in that weather, and that they were all going to stay at her house.

“Maddalena! Your dress all dirty!” Their aunt Tiziana said to the one later known as Matt.  
“I’m sorry.” He said quickly.  
“Were the boys picking on you?” She asked slowly. Her English wasn’t the greatest.  
“No, we were just playing.” He answered.  
“Go to your mamma and ask to change dresses.”   
Matt nodded, but ran to his little sister instead.   
“Maddy?” Pidge said when she saw him, her little face forming a smile.   
“Hey Pidgey. What are you playing?”  
She babbled incoherently as a response. She was sitting with some of the other younger children, playing with blocks and stuff.   
Matt happily sat down with his young sister and cousins, who didn’t comment on his ripped dress or how he’d pulled out the hair ribbons that someone put on him. None of them had anything to say, because being so little, they would do the same. The kids were able to play happily and ignore the storm raging outside for quite a while, until it got close to dinner time and Matt briefly disappeared upstairs before anyone could notice he hadn’t changed yet.

Dinner was hectic to say the least. The adults and the very young kids sat around the table, and the rest of the kids sat in the living room, because there was simply not enough space. Matt got to sit with his boy cousins, who were happy to listen to him talk about Star Wars and those really old cheesy alien movies. They enjoyed making lightsaber noises and pretending to be attacked by some crazy alien monsters of their own imagination. The girls liked watching their brothers and cousins act so strange, and they were all laughing so hard that someone had to come over to remind the kids to eat.

It was almost 8:30, and thunder and lightning still raged outside. Lots of the adults were huddled in the living room, some standing by Nonna as she was on the phone, some pacing around. They’d all told the kids to stay in their rooms, but many of them didn’t listen to this. Raffaele, age 23, quietly lead a group of kids downstairs. He wasn’t actually one of the cousins, he was one of Nonna’s children, in a way. She’d taken him in, and every time he screwed something up with his mischievous ways, she would remind him of that. The kids who followed him were mostly teenagers; Jovanni, Ilaria, Nicoletta, as well as Salvatore and Matt. Matt was able to get closer than most of them without being spotted, and relayed that they were talking on the phone about someone on a boat. Suddenly some of the adults started to gasp, scream, or cry. The kids were able to hear everything they were saying, it was less restrained now. One of Nonna’s kids, her son Emanuele, was on a boat and would have been back in three days. All the kids eavesdropping on the stairs ran down to their parents, and soon enough most of the younger kids had trickled downstairs as well. Almost the whole family was gathered in that room, and no one knew what to do next.

Nonna and her children were all together, and the other parents were comforting their children. Except the kids who needed it most did not have a parent comforting them, as Tiziana had went into another room to cry. Jovanni and Nicoletta were keeping it together as much as they could for Panfilo.   
Pretty quickly, the three youngest who were still upstairs had woken up, and went down to see what all the commotion was. Elia and Angie both ran to their respective immediate family members, but Pidge stayed standing there. She was too young to know what exactly was going on, but there she was, the youngest one in the entire family, and the whole rest of the family was in the living room crying as thunder continued to rage outside. This, unfortunately, is was Pidge would remember about that day.


End file.
